candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 1413/@comment-128.177.161.172-20160105151654/@comment-24693751-20160108165557
I appreciate your writing back to me and addressing what your issues are with my posts. The main thing which upset me was, as I mentioned, that you were clearly writing about me but not using my name so it felt very passive aggressive. If someone has an issue with me, I'd much rather they just tell me. So I'm glad you did here. Regarding the # of tries it takes for me (or anyone) to pass a level, it doesn't always coincide with what the perceived difficulty is. First of all, I'm always really careful when I post my perceived difficulty to say it was easy "for me" if that's the case. I understand not everyone is going to have the same experience as me. But I can only attest to my experience. Also, I'm not really great at factoring in a bunch of different things to figure out the difficulty, as some others do.. I would never call anyone out but for instance, there's someone else who often passes on their first try but will still call a level hard or whatever because they have a whole system of how they figure out the rating. I normally just go by how many tries it takes me &/or in some cases even if I pass quickly, and I'm still able to tell it's a hard level, I will say so. There are plenty of other people who write they find a level easy that others don't, but they're generally anonymous, such as yourself, so perhaps that's why they don't get the same attention some of my posts do, I don't know. Well also I tend to write a lot so that also has gotten me both positive and negative attention. As for me saying I found a level "IH" because it took me 18 tries,I was most likely saying it took me 18 tries with boosters. As I mentioned I'm not the best at figuring out ratings, so to make it easier for myself, I made up a system that is really simple and just involves rating based on how many tries it took me & using that little silly system, I would rate a level Very Hard if it took 18 tries. However, normally by about the 10th try is when I'll start using boosters. So I'm guessing the time you're referring to, I was saying that it took me 18 tries with boosters(possibly many boosters) in which case, yes I would think that 18 tries and if 8 times out of those tries were using boosters, that would possibly qualify as IH. You may feel differently about what the rating should be but everyone has a right to their own opinion. Which is the other thing I found to be offensive regarding your original post, the way you described me finding a level that took me "10 tries hard". Details aside, I don't see why it should matter to you or anyone else how hard I find a level. That's just my experience, I'm not going around arguing with people if they don't agree with me, I'm not demanding the difficulty level be based on my opinion/experience, etc. I couldn't care less if someone has a different opinion than me, I mean isn't that part of the point of the forum? If we all had exactly the same opinion or experience, wouldn't it be rather boring? But more importantly, my comments, experience, opinion, etc have nothing to do with you and there was just no reason to bring them into your post. Incidentally, the 10 tries you're referring to was on a level where essentially everyone else was saying they passed on the first or second try and found it easy, etc. I was playing on PC at that point (or trying to anyway) and was struggling. But in general, so what if I find a level difficult after 10 tries? Someone could pass in 1 try and still find it difficult. It all depends on the context. And if you've been following my posts as long as you say you have, you would know that 25 times is definitely not the most tries it's ever taken me to pass a level in the entire game, I'm guessing I was talking about a particular episode. And I'm sure if it was 25 xs I was also using boosters and I don't know about being "so upset" (if you'd like to tell me what level you're talking about, I'll take a look at it). I think at most maybe I would've been annoyed, having trouble passing a level in and of itself, doesn't really upset me. At the end of the day it's just a game! The most tries I ever remember it taking me to pass a level was 55 and that was because I decided to play it without boosters. Otherwise, like I said I usually start using boosters after 10 tries. I know there are people who will play for over 100 tries (sans boosters) and I'm in awe of THEM! I would never have the patience. So that's also why it ususally won't take me as many tries to pass. Anyway, I've re-read what you wrote me, again I'd just like to stress, I perceived it as "bashing" because of the way it was written, clearly talking about me in a negative tone without using my name or addressing me directly. And I do understand your frustration, believe it or not, I wasn't always so "lucky" in this game(I've only been posting since mid to late 900's) and I've had that same feeling of how is this person passing so quickly when I'm having so much trouble? I would just never think of mentioning them in a post, because to me, it's really none of my business. And it's rude. I just happened to glance up at your post & see you wrote you played this level "40 times" before giving up and using a booster. Like I was saying, aside from the one time I mentioned where I played 55 times, I would NEVER play a level 40 tries without using boosters, so of course that would mean I'd be more likely to pass more quickly than you, just as an example. However, I've already started trying to adjust my posts(see next episode) to be more careful with my ratings and/or to just focus on my experience. In general the last thing I want to do is make others feel bad on this forum. I joined because I liked the community feel & saw it as a way to get & give support & that's all I'm trying to do. Again I do appreciate you responding honestly. But trust me, I'm nowhere near as lucky in real life as I am in the game. I think my higher power(whatever you believe in) saved all my good luck for Candy Crush because sadly I have little to none in my real life! �� Sigh.